1114
In 1840, Roxanne turns down Lamar's marriage proposal; Barnabas bites her. Synopsis Teaser : The great house at Collinwood in the present time. The interior of the house is in ruins, many of the family are dead or missing. All of this caused by the spirit of the evil Gerard Stiles. On the night this disaster occurred, Julia Hoffman found the mysterious staircase, and was transported back in time to the year 1840. Barnabas Collins was unable to go with her. Knowing Julia is alone in a strange time, and fearing for her safety, Barnabas has tried desperately to find a way to join her. On this night, through the use of the I Ching, he will try again, only to discover something terrifying. Barnabas throws the wands and goes into a trance where he sees Julia's grave in 1840. Act I Barnabas tries to will himself back to 1840, but he faints and is unable to travel through time. He tells Stokes he saw Julia's grave in his vision, but Stokes wonders if he was merely hallucinating. Barnabas says there is only one way to find out. The two go to the graveyard and find Julia's grave. They wonder why she has the name "Collins" in her name. Barnabas decides he must do whatever it takes to get back to 1840, and they leave to go back to the Old House. Meanwhile, back in 1840, Julia is in the drawing room at Collinwood, pleading for Barnabas to return. She hears someone else in the room, and turns around to find Roxanne is watching her. Act II Roxanne introduces herself and says she is Samantha's sister. Another man appears in the doorway, and Roxanne introduces Lamar Trask, a friend of the family, to Julia. Lamar is an undertaker, but he scolds Roxanne before she can tell Julia anything more about him. The two leave to go to the terrace. Julia feels sorry for Roxanne because she knows that one day she will become a vampire, but doesn't know how to help her. On the terrace, Lamar and Roxanne are arguing over Lamar's profession (Roxanne doesn't seem to like the fact he is an undertaker), but Lamar feels his chapel is an important part of Collinsport. Lamar changes the topic to their future (apparently the two have a long history together and Lamar and Roxanne's father have arranged for them to be married) and he wants an "answer" to a question he has been asking. Roxanne tells him that she will never marry him, and believes she has not found the right man for her. While she talks about a hypothetical man she wants to be with, Barnabas watches over her from a distance. Act III Lamar is angry with Roxanne's decision, but she harshly tells him to move on and he can't love her in the way that she wants to be. Julia arrives and tells Roxanne that Samantha has returned to Collinwood. Roxanne leaves and Julia asks Lamar to have a drink with her, but he promptly turns down her offer. Julia asks him if he knew the Reverend Trask who lived in Collinsport in the late 18th century, and Lamar reveals that he was his father and he is determined to solve the mystery of his disappearance. Later, Roxanne returns to the drawing room and asks Lamar to take her home, but he immediately starts arguing with her about her rejection toward him. Lamar says it's in her best interest to marry him as Barnabas watches from outside the window. Act IV Lamar gets angry with her and he leaves her at Collinwood. Julia arrives and tries to console her, but Roxanne is happy with him out of her life and decides to walk herself back to town. On the terrace, Roxanne hears someone approaching her and Barnabas appears. She wonders why someone is lurking around the house at such a late hour, but he tells her he has just arrived from England and is about to go inside. He charms her and leaves a good impression on her, and she tells him she is staying in Collinsport and that he is welcome to visit her at any time. Barnabas promises her they will see each other again very soon, and kisses her hand. Once Roxanne leaves, Barnabas tells himself he must resist her. Roxanne returns to her apartment and is sad that Barnabas hasn't come to see her yet. She wonders if Barnabas is the "one" she was talking about on the terrace with Lamar. As she prepares for bed, Barnabas appears in her room and confesses he was unable to resist seeing her. He approaches her and bites her. Memorable quotes : Roxanne (to Julia, regarding Collinwood): Yes, it is large, and for the most part quite useless. : _________________________________________________________________________________ : Roxanne (introducing Lamar Trask to Julia): Lamar is a very successful - - undertaker! Or do you prefer mortician, Lamar? : Lamar: It really doesn't matter. : Roxanne: Anyway, that's why he never smiles. : _______________________________________________________________________________ : Roxanne (to Lamar): Leave me alone! Go back to Collinsport and bury someone! You seem to enjoy that so much! Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Thayer David as Timothy Eliot Stokes * Donna Wandrey as Roxanne Drew * Jerry Lacy as Lamar Trask Background information and notes Production * Jerry Lacy returns to the cast after an absence of 64 episodes. First appearance of character Lamar Trask. This was the fifth and final role played by actor Jerry Lacy in the original series. * Lela Swift succeeds Peter Miner as series producer. Swift had been with the series since its inception as a director. * Closing credits scene: Collinwood terrace. Story * Barnabas and Professor Stokes find Julia's gravestone as seen in the I-Ching vision in the previous episode * Roxanne becomes the final person to be bitten on-screen by Barnabas. He will bite her for a second, and final, time in the next episode. * Lamar is the son of the Reverend Trask who came to Collinsport in the year 1795. Lamar still is trying to find out what happened to his father, who disappeared the day Barnabas Collins supposedly went to England. Lamar believes his father was the victim of evil forces. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Julia: Roxanne; Barnabas: I must stay away; Roxanne: The stranger. * TIMELINE: October 6th is three days from today. 9pm (1840): Roxanne and Lamar in the drawing room. Bloopers and continuity errors * After her first meeting with Roxanne, Julia thinks about her impending fate as a vampire victim. Julia thinks that she wishes she could warn Roxanne, but there is no way of knowing who the vampire is. Given that Julia knows she let the vampire Barnabas out of his coffin and is already biting people, it seems she should have easily made the connection that the vampire that bites Roxanne could indeed be Barnabas himself. * The fountain on the terrace shuts off at the start of the scene with Roxanne and Lamar, and does not come on again. This is likely to shut off the noise so as not to interfere with the dialogue; even if so, it should have been turned off when the camera was not focused on it. * Jonathan Frid flubs a line when encountering Roxanne: "May I called perhaps "call at"--he stumbles over the line you at home?" External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1114 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1114 - The Unshakeable Gallery ( }}) Category:Dark Shadows episodes